Alexandra Sheppard and the Pheonix Feather
by Jamie Alexandra
Summary: Alex Sheppard is an 11 year old Muggle-born girl who finds out she's a witch, and gets tooken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and uncovers all sorts of adventures while she's there.


Chapter One.  
  
Alex tucked a whisp of her dark brown hair behind her ear and continued drawing. She was drawing a dragon, with excructiating detail. Each little scale was drawn in, and she was rather proud of it. She was getting out her pencil crayons when her big sister -stepsister, she reminded herself- stormed into her room without knocking(as usual!). Elizabeth was 13 -only two years older the Alex- but she was over a head taller, and wearing an expression of deep rage, her face turning a deep violet.  
  
"WHAT did you do with my GAME BOY you FREAK!" She yelled in Alex's face.  
  
"I didn't touch your game boy, I swear!" Whimpered Alex- she'd experinced too much of Elizabeth's rage to be defiant.  
  
"Tell me where it is-or else!"  
  
"I dunno! I swear, I didn't touch it!!"  
  
Elizabeth picked up Alex's dragon picture. "Spill, or else!"  
  
Alex lunged for the paper, but Elizabeth just stepped out of the way. "Give it BACK!" Yelled Alex, unafraid for once.  
  
Elizabeth put both hands on the paper, in perfect position to rip it clean in half.  
  
A jolt of pure rage swept through Alex just then. The memories of all the times that Elizabeth had destroyed her things in the past. "Give- it- back!" Alex said angrily.  
  
"Or else what?" Her stepsister said, sneering.  
  
When Alex didn't answer, her grin grew even wider. She ripped Alex's picture in half, then in quarters, then started to shred each quarter.   
  
"No! I worked for AGES on that!" Alex yelled, standing up to do something- anything- to get her stepsister back for destroying her hardwork.  
  
But the second she stood up, the fragments of her picture burst into flames, and Elizabeth screamed loudly and dropped them. But once they landed on the floor, it looked as though they hadn't been on fire at all. The only thing to show that they had been on fire at all was Elizabeth's burnt fingers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, tell me again what happened, Elizabeth?" Said her father- stepfather to Alex.  
  
"She wouldn't give me my gameboy, daddy- she STOLE it from my room- and when I picked up her picture-thing, my hands burned! She must have put something TOXIC on the paper!" Whined Elizabeth.   
  
Smart of her not to say it burst into flames, thought Alex, he would've thought her LOONY if she'd said that, with no scortch-marks other then her fingers.  
  
"Alexandra Sheppard, is this true? That you stole her gameboy, and you're putting burning substances onto your drawings?" Her mother asked-using Alex's full name, so that she knew this was serious business. She's hardly ever home anymore, thought Alex, but when she is, she's always on Elizabeth's side. Alex guessed that she reminded her too much of her father- he walked out on them when she was little, and her mom got married to Alex`s stepfather Harold Bleakly only a year later, and they moved to their.   
  
"Mom, you know I would'nt do something like that! Why would I want her dumb gameboy anyways? It has nothing but stupid fighting games! And where would I get some burning stuff to put on my pictures? I dunno what happened to her hands, honest Mom!" I said frantically, wishing that Elizabeth wouldn't blame her for once. "She ripped up my picture!"  
  
Mom sighed. "Did you rip up her picture, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Not on purpose Mommy!" Elizabeth always calls her Mommy when she's trying to get her own way, thought Alex scornfully. "I ACCIDENTALLY ripped it when it started to burn my hands!"  
  
Alex gaped at her, speechless.   
  
Her mother sighed. "Alex, go to your room, please."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Your mother said go so go!" Said Alex's stepfather.  
  
Alex stormed up to her room, furious at Elizabeth for lieing- not as if she hadn't always- and at her mother and stepfather for always siding with Elizabeth.  
  
She picked up the fragments of her picture carefully, afraid they'd burst into flames again. They were a little warm, but otherwise perfectly normal again. Alex stared at them for a couple seconds, wondering what had happened, then sighed and began taping the fragments back together.  
  
These peices of paper are alot like my life, she thought. Ripped up, and I can try to peice it back together, but it'll never be quite the same. 


End file.
